


faded to black

by moonpie1



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Human AU, M/M, Warning suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpie1/pseuds/moonpie1
Summary: My love for you, will never end,but, my hate for you will always burn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first thing I have ever written, so, I hope you like it :-)  
> And please tell me if you do.

I grew up, knowing you.

l lived to love you.

I died hating you.


	2. Chapter 2

I gave you, the best of me and you were my everything.

 My first love .

My first kiss.

my first sexual experience.

I thought I had your heart but boy, was I wrong. 

you never loved me, and after what I just saw, a lot of things make sense now.

he was always around. even on nights that we planed, to spend alone together. And you always seem to brighten up whenever he showed up, never disappointed that our time together was interrupted.  You spent more time with him than you did with me on our wedding day. 

I don't even know how I got here but now, standing here on the edge of this mouantain, I don't know what to do.  
I can't go on anymore I can't live without you.  
You're all I've ever known.

the thought of you clouds my eye with tears, it hurts so bad, it feels like I'm drowning, try as I might I just can't breathe. I think I hear your voice calling out to me, ha I think I might be hallucinating . I can't do this anymore.

So.. I jump.

All I can think about is how much I hate you for ripping out my heart in the most cruel of ways.

But most of all I hate you because you still hold my heart. 

In the distance a voice shouts STILES NOOO!! but it's too late.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

my greatest fear, was leaving this world, and all myloved ones behind but now, it's my only escape.

I'm sorry, for ending it this way.

I'm sorry for not keeping, the promise I made, to never leave you.

but I hate you too much to care now.

Most of all, I'm sorry for leaving you dad, please forgive me for this.

but at least I finally, get to see mum again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I was listening to this and I think it fits this fic.

 

 

"Wrecking Ball"  


 

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me.


End file.
